Naruto, the Next Prototype
by usdragonmaster
Summary: Naruto is the Next Prototype. semidark, godlike Naruto. Harem. rated M for gore and later chapters


disclaimer:you already know what this says

A/N: Naruto will be godlike and partly dark because he will kill people with a smile on his face

**Chapter 1**

**The Next Prototype**

everyone in Iruka's classroom, except for Shikamaru, who was asleep, was staring in silence at a strange man with a black hoodie with streaks of red in random places and weird blue pants. there was no sound until a certain pink haired howler monkey scream, "Who are you and what are those clothes?", much to the displeasure of everyone there.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja" said the man, surprising everybody." and the clothes are a gift from a friend"

"What friend?" asked Choji.

"He did not tell me his name because he said that his name died when he did what he had to survived"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Ino, who just lost her last thread of patience.

"Well, after I awoken an amazing power, the god damn Council made me a ninja because they don't want somebody like me as a enemy or some shit like that. Oh I also got a chair in the Council and placed in the CRA" said Naruto.

"What clan is it?" asked Shino, surprising everyone because he doesn't normally talk.

"The Namikaze clan, I am the last sole member of the clan" said Naruto

"Yeah right, you're the last member of..." started Sakura before Naruto interuppted her.

"Bitch please, I know stuff that will make wish that you were never born"

"What is your power?" asked a random person.

"I only tell people who I deem worthy. and so far, none of you assholes is worthy, except two. But I will tell you this. This power make me more than human and also less than one. I am now a monster, a virus. I am the Prototype" said Naruto.

"What name is that?" said Sasuke, A.K.A. Emo Bitch.

"It was my friend's nickname before he died. So I'm honoring his memory" said Naruto. Before anyone could asked anything else, Naruto told them that he isn't answering anymore questions. He then went to sit next to Hinata and almost fell asleep until Kiba walked up to him and slammed his fist on Naruto's desk.

"What are you doing next to my Hinata?" asked Kiba with vemon clearly in each word.

Naruto just sighed and said, "Down, boy". Almost everyone was struggling not to laugh.

"That's it, get him, Akamaru" yelled Kiba as he waited for Naruto to jump in pain. When nothing happened, Kiba looked around for his dog, only to find Naruto speaking to him.

"Is he always like this?" asked Naruto.

"Woof" said, or barked, Akamaru who nodded his head.

"Have you tried everything?" asked Naruto as Akamaru nodded his head again. "What about force?". Akamaru just tilted his head and whimpered. "Okay, go to Hinata"

Kiba just watched as his dog jumped over to Hinata's desk. He then yelled, "I challeged you to a fight. If you win, I'll leave Hinata alone. But if I win, she becomes my bitch". Naruto just disappeared and reappeared in the seat. Two seconds later, Kiba was flying around the room and was stopped when his gut got slammed into Naruto's desk. Then Naruto grabbed him by the neck.

"You can insult me anyway you want, but if you insult my friends again, I won't stop until you're dead and suffering in hell" said Naruto as he threw Kiba up and kicked him through the wall. He then teleported and heel drop kick Kiba. Naruto then teleport and backflip kick Kiba back into the classroom just as Iruka walked into the classroo and yelled at Naruto. After he calmed down, he called the teams. Naruto got paired with Ino and Hinata and had Kurenai as their sensei. Naruto smiled because he got a squad with people who treated him like a human.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Naruto arrived early and decided to train and maybe consume 1 or 2 animals. He heard people coming, so he flipped out of the tree and got into attack position. Then Kurenai, Hinata, and Ino came into the clearing, so Naruto dropped his guard. after the introductions, he started to explain his powers to his squad. "My powers are caused by 1 of the 2 beings in my body" started Naruto before Ino interrupted.

"Do these beings have names?" asked Ino, who was starting to think that Naruto was crazy

"Yes, their names are Kurmana and Alex Mercer and no I'm not crazy"

"that is a odd name" said Kurenai

"I know. It is because he is from another world" said Naruto

"W-w-what world?" asked Hinata. Naruto then started to tell the tale of Alex Mercer, the Prototype.

"Now my powers are divided into 4 groups: offense, defense, sensory, and movement" said Naruto.

"Can you show us some of these powers" asked Ino.

"No, because I only have 1 so far. Hunter Pulse" said Naruto.

"What does it do?" asked Kurenai.

"It sends out a sonar and tells me where people are, what direction they're in, and how far away they are" said Naruto.

"How do you get more powers?" asked Ino.

"By consuming" said Naruto as he thrust his arm through a bird and consumed it. after he did that, black wings quickly came out of his back.

"Oookayyy, Mission start tomorrow" said Kurenai as she shunshined out of there.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Okay, report" said the third Hokage.

"My squad passed" chimed the senseis together.

"Okay, everyone but Kurenai is dismissed" said the Hokage as everyone but Kurenai left.

"Why didn't you give them a test?" asked the Hokage.

"Frankly, Naruto is reeking of killer instict, like he already killed million. And I don't want to face that" said Kurenai.

"Okay, dismissed" said the Hokage as he turned around. 'Just what are you becoming, my grandson?"

A/N: Naruto will gain all of prototype powers, plus some i make up. the story will be a harem, so tell me what girls you want in the story. no prototype girls. anyways if the girl get 5 people to vote for it, then it will be in the harem. Fem. characters are usable like fem. haku or fem. kyuubi. Kyuubi will be a female in this story


End file.
